With continuous improvement in equipment and features, mobile communication devices are now being used for more multi-media applications, including imaging, video, and audio. Often, it is desirable to be able to share photos and other types of documents with others, requiring that the files be uploaded from the mobile communication device. With limited bandwidth or other resource limitations, what is needed is an improved system and method for uploading photos and other types of large documents.